Fantastic Four Vol 1 36
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * The Wizard's Ship | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed and Sue's engagement announcement was revisited from the perspective of the press in . * The Yancy Street Gang antagonizes the Thing because he used to be a member and his leaving the group years ago was seen as a betrayal as seen in . They last pulled a prank on the Thing in by sending him a Beatles wig. * Paste-Pot Pete, the Sandman and the Wizard were all previously defeated at the hands of the Human Torch in , and respectively. In the case of the Wizard he was left floating in the air due to a malfunctioning anti-gravity disc at the end of Strange Tales #118. * As revealed in Medusa is a member of the Inhumans. She was stricken with amnesia during a battle against the Trikon a few years earlier as depicted in . It was later revealed in that the Wizard kept Medusa complaint and her memories jumbled with a device that he planted on the base of her neck. * The Avengers and the X-Men are all in attendance at the engagement party. Each member of each group last worked with the Fantastic Four while trying to contain Sundown as depicted in . Both teams next interact with the Fantastic Four in during Reed and Sue's wedding. Here are some facts about each member of each respective team: ** The Avengers gathered here were last seen in where they had to rescue Doctor Svenson from the Kallusians in order to get the Wasp the lifesaving surgery she needed. ** Rick Jones, Captain America, and Thor's next chronological appearance is in the second story of when Rick is injured at Avengers Mansion and has a dream about gaining the amalgamated powers of his fellow Avengers. ** Giant-Man and the Wasp next appear in where Giant-Man continues to redevelop his size-changing powers. ** Iron Man next appears in where he has a rematch against Hawkeye and the Black Widow. ** Both Professor X and Cyclops were last seen investigating possible mutants attending State University in . ** Iceman, Beast, Angel, and Marvel Girl were all last seen in when they stopped the alien known as Lucifer. ** The entire team of X-Men are next seen in , where they ventured into the Savage Land for the first time. * The X-Men pretend to not know their leader Charles Xavier at the engagement party as at the time the X-Men's identities and Xavier's connection to them were a secret. Xavier did not reveal his connection to the X-Men to the world at large until . The Fantastic Four don't became aware of Xavier's connection to the X-Men until , the events of that story take place shortly after Reed and Sue's wedding in . * Rick Jones wishes that Bruce Banner could be there at the engagement party. At the time it was suspected that he was a traitor to his country and simultaneously trying to protect Gamma Base from the Leader as the Hulk, as seen in through . * Spider-Man briefly crashes the party in this story, here are some facts about his appearance here: ** He last bumped into the Fantastic Four in his civilian identity of Peter Parker while taking a tour of State University in . ** He last encountered them in his costumed identity during the Sundown crisis in . ** His appearance here occurs between where he helps Batwing regain his humanity and , where Peter is hired as a photographer for the Human Torch and saves the Torch from Doctor Doom as Spider-Man. ** Chronologically, the next time Spider-Man assists the Fantastic Four is depicted in a flashback from when the wall-crawler assisted the FF in battling the Frightful Four. * Following their appearances here the Frightful Four were pulled forward in time by Aron the Rogue Watcher to battle the Fantastic Four in . They were later returned with no memory of that encounter. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}